characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Neku Sakuraba
Neku Sakuraba '''is the main protagonist of the Nintendo DS game 'The Worlds Ends With You'. Background Neku used to be an antisocial. He dislikes having friends as seeing them as "only letting him down" and dislikes interacting with people. He sees society as a whole as an annoyance that forces value to him, pester him and forces him to do things he generally don't want to do. A few years prior to Neku's death, his friend tragically died due to the accident in which Neku blamed himself for the cause of his friend's death and to fix this, he decided to resolve things by to not let friends "drag him down" again. On the day which is the day of Neku's death, he is caught up with Joshua and Sho having a gun duel between each other. After Joshua killed Sho he kills Neku that led him entering the a game called "The Reapers' Games", a one-week competition that does who dies have to participate it and have to summon something called Noise. He is selected as a proxy of the Reaper Games for Shibuya's fate. Powers & Abilities * '''Player Pin: '''Player Pins are the first thing the players will acquire that he/she will start the Reaper Games. It allows them to be prevented by being scanned or imprinted. It protects Neku from mind-reading and brainwash it allows him to scan the entire area as well as read everyone's mind. Neku has an extra one however the players only need one for the game. ** '''Offensive Psychs: *** Telekinesis: '''Neku can lift and levitate objects as well as throwing them and moving it with his mind. He can throw and manipulate them at a speed of 128,134,333 m/s and can lift way more things that weigh 36,750,000,000,000,000,000,000 kgs. He can even control things that are 384,403,000 meters away from him. He can also crush the victims throat and choke them. *** '''Pyrokinesis: '''He can shoot orbs of flames, and can summon some combustion and can set opponents on fire as well as call upon a raining of giant fire balls out of the sky. *** '''Cyrokinesis: '''Spawn icicles from the ground and trap opponent's body in ice. *** '''Electrokinesis: '''Can summon lightnings out of the sky, strikes the battlefield with thunder bolts and even cause spark explosions. *** '''Geokinesis: '''Can summon rocks and meteors from the sky, and can cause destructive earthquakes or even encase foes in stone. *** '''Shockwaves/Massive Hits: '''Neku can generate shockwaves from limbs during melee combat for cutting, stabbing and even crushing. He can crate a giant sword. *** '''Photokinesis: '''Can focuses on light on foes for extra damage and may decrease the opponent's strength and their power. *** '''Energy Manipulation: '''Can create energy bullets out of thin air and and nexus rays that are giant streams of lasers. *** '''Velocity Breaker & Velocity Crash: '''Can break stuff and crash at high amount of speed. *** '''Object Creation: '''Neku can create objects that are either basic or even stellar objects. He can create boomerangs, a giant mass destruction of soundwaves and small blackholes to suck them in or erase them. He can make so much more like make a chain to impede enemy movement. ** '''Defensive Psychs: *** '''Invisibility: '''Can turn invisible. *** '''Cure Drink/Heal: '''Can cure him if he's losing health. *** '''Aqua Barrier: '''It penetrate and protect Neku from attacks while healing. Though he can't move with the barrier. *** '''Dark Barrier: '''Neku can be healed and protect him from incoming attacks at the same time. He can move with it and if an opponent comes into contact they gain damage. *** '''Doomed Attack +: '''It halves the opponents strength & power if the battle starts. *** '''Doomed Defence +: '''Halves the opponent's durability as the battle starts. *** '''Doomed Mobility +: '''Can paralyse the foes as soon as the battle starts. *** '''Teleportation: '''Neku can teleport even in out space or even go into outer space if he's in earth. Feats Strength * Lifted the moon with his telekinesis and hurl it into the earth with the help of Joshua. * Overpowered the Conducter even after he absorbed the Composer who created a parallel universe and can erase an entire civilization from existence with just his small finger. * Traded blows and even bested Hanekoma who is stronger than the Composer. * Created shockwaves with just his limbs with ease. Speed * Manoeuvred through the Metal Corhogs bangs, that can be accomplished if you're faster than lightning. Durability * Survived the vacuum of space. * Survived at center of a concentrated psychic explosions he activated himself by error. * Tanked blows from opponents that have equal power than him. Skill * Defeated the Conducter, who can freeze time. * Crushed all 3 game masters and won the Reaper games three times. * Killed a ton of Noise Monsters and Reapers. * Saved Shibuya from erasure. Weaknesses * His overpowered stats only activates only when he engages in battles. * In the RG, he is still human. Fun Facts * He made an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts Series. Category:Square-Enix Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Chaotic Good Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:The World Ends With You Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healers